


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Just coliver being in love, Like being disgustingly in love, M/M, Romance, Slow-dancing in their apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me."</p><p>Oliver didn't even hesitate to lift his arm and take his boyfriend's outstretched hand, rising from the couch and being led to the middle of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song... And then this happened. I wrote this pretty quickly, so sorry if it's terrible/has mistakes! Any kudos and/or comments are very welcome :) In case you're wondering, the song is Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

They lay intertwined on the couch, Oliver's arms wrapped around Connor's middle, Connor's head tucked into his chest.

They'd fallen asleep in each others embrace after spending the afternoon switching between binging shows on Netflix and lazy make out sessions, both too comfortable after a day off doing nothing to move from their spot for too long. Days such as this were the happiest for the couple; spent free of the usual heavy burdens of law and school and work and Annalise. The only concerns weighing on Connor and Oliver were what show to watch next, and whether they should order dinner in or heat something up. Days such as this were completely, totally and wholly _free_. 

They weren't allowed to sleep for long, however, before they were woken up to the sound of cheering and thudding music from a bar across the street.

"Does their music really need to be that loud?" Connor mumbled into Oliver's shirt, shifting to move ever closer to his boyfriend, as if that were possible.

Oliver - who was still recovering from the sudden wake up - could only groan in response and move his arms tighter around Connor, clinging to him like he was clinging to the last remnants of sleep. 

They tried to ignore the music interrupting the peace of their tranquil apartment, but it only got louder and more intrusive with every song change. Finally - just as Connor was about to get up and yell through the window for them to _shut up_ \- whatever damned machine that was blasting the music switched to a smooth, calmer love song, one that they both immediately recognised.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before..._ " 

Connor, who'd already been poised to jump up, turned back to Oliver, that annoying grin Oliver loved so much spreading across his face.

"You know what we have to do, Ollie." Connor traced his fingertips lightly down Oliver's side, biting his lower lip slightly, looking at his boyfriend the way he knows will get a reaction.

"Mmm what's that?" Ollie let a small smile slip onto his face, not knowing what his boyfriend was planning but knowing that that grin always promised wonderful things.

Connor suddenly moved, lifting from the couch and holding out his hand to his still sleepy boyfriend. Even in the dim light, Oliver could see the spark in his eyes, the spark he'd become so familiar with, the one that betrayed Connor's deepest feelings of love and devotion without a single word being uttered.

"Dance with me."

Oliver didn't even hesitate to lift his arm and take his boyfriend's outstretched hand, rising from the couch and being led to the middle of the room. The lilting tune was still drifting through an open window from across the street, and the two men started swaying to the notes, once again wrapped snugly in each other's embrace.

" _People fall in love in mysterious ways..._ " 

Connor's head dropped onto Oliver's shoulder as Oliver tucked his head into the curve of Connor's neck, fitting together like a puzzle that had never been in pieces, only complete.

" _Take me into your loving arms..._ " 

They lost track of the song as they stayed there, dancing slowly to the soft music, happy to just exist there for infinity. 

" _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars..._ " 

Neither could be sure who moved their head first, but somehow their lips came together and they were kissing; slow and tender and loving, all the time in the world.

" _We found love right where we are..._ " 

Connor - wrapped in Oliver's arms and dressed in Oliver's jumper - placed reverent kisses down Oliver's neck, so lost in his love for this man that he forgot they were dancing for a moment. Oliver - holding Connor close and wearing Connor's sweatpants - gently took his hand and swung it over his head, bringing Connor back into line with the music and a smile back to that face. 

" _I'm thinking out loud.._ " 

After a few moments the song drifted to an end and was replaced by the quick beat of a different song, but still they stayed there, too enthralled with the moment to let it go quite so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
